the keeper
by vixen1011
Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel’s angel, but because of time, said vessel’s was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto’s life and continue to claim w
1. Chapter 1

The keeper  
By; vixen

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any naruto character

Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

.

The beginning

Somewhere in the realm (1) of time, sat a girl.

her light brown hair was long silky and very soft, it reaches her thigh, the breeze was playing her hair, making it a bit wavy, her skin was milky white that so soft, clear and smooth, her eye's were wide in clear emerald cover in thick long lashes, her nose were small and her lips were moistly red, tempting and seductive. Her form was small, fragile and frail, making her look innocent and dainty. All in all, her look was innocent, and captivating. She was a keeper (2)

On her lap, his head rest, this man has a reddish hair with blond high light spurting everywhere, his eye's were sharp in color's of grey, he has a tan skin and well built, he was also tall and very strong. Powerful and very handsome, and he was time.(3)

Together they live at the realm of time. Always together

Time is the one who control the time in the world, and the keeper is the time's lover.

Her hand was brushing his hair softly, while he was breathing her intoxicating scent, he love her scent.

He sighs, and then his eyes lock up at the keeper's emerald eyes "keeper, tell me your mine" he said

She only look at him, her eye's sadden a bit, "I'll be always at your side you know that time"

Time sat up and grabs the keeper, and pushes her into his chest, "I'm the time, and you're the time keeper. Your mine, only mine!" as he hug her tighter

The keeper only looks up with her sad eyes. Pleadingly.

Meanwhile at the heaven…

A blond girl with piercing blue eye's slam her fist at the table

"I demand an explanation!" she yell

Said blond girl was vigorous,(4) she couldn't believe it that her suppose to be partner was taken away from her,

"She was suppose to be mine!" she yell again "we register together, work together, grow up together, what's the meaning of this" she yell even louder this time

"I'm very sorry, we didn't want to send her at the realm of time, but he spotted her"(5) the scared angel said softly "but we couldn't do anything against him"

"darn, the only reason I become a fighting angel (6) its because she wanted to be a guarding angel, not a keeper!"

" please Vigorous-san, time-sama is spoiled, and he wanted frail to be his keeper, and no one want's to be a time keeper, I'm very sorry about your lose"

The said blond girl was mad again.

"to think that the one she was asking to be her assignment was about to be born" the angel said softly again

"I'm filing a complaint, make an appointment for me to met fate (7)" then she left

"Poor frail" she said sadly "it's very unfortunate of her to met time"

Meanwhile down on earth

A blond man with a beautiful blue eye's look up at the sky with a silent prayer 'kami-sama please protect my wife and son from harm, I could never think life with out them'

Unknown to him, a beautiful girl was crying silently at the realm of time, thinking 'I'm very sorry, but now I cant' as her eye's look at inside at arashi's wife womb and sang at the unborn blond baby a lullaby that's she has always sing, everyday.

The said unborn child shall have the same blond hair as his father only brighter, shall also have the same blue eyes only bluer, shall have the same smile only more pure shall have the same pure heart but only more forgiving.

Almost like his father, only more genuine.

Back on heaven

Fate, the goddess of future sat behind her table full of paper's about request, complaint and so many more…

Until knocking came from the door and an angel come in

"fate-sama, vigorous-san asking for an appointment concerning about the new keeper of time-sama" an angel said with blue hair and purple eye's

Said goddess eye's widen, even her don't want the said angel to be in the realm of time, it's almost to cruel to send frail there… in the arm's of time

"Set the appointment as soon as possible, we'll take back the keeper" she said finally

"yes fate-sama" the angel said and hurry out of the office

Back at the realm of time

Time was in a bad mood, it seems that some angel file a complain, and asking to take back his keeper… his keeper…his

His anger disappears as soon as he saw frail, watering the flower garden she generously plant at the realm of time… singing with her soft and angelic voice

"I'm back keeper"

Frail turn around and saw time, she gently went toward him and greet him properly, only to be grab harshly and hug her tightly, possessively.

"Keeper promise me you wont left me, promise me you'll stay here with me" he said with voice sound more desperately

Frail stared at god of time eyes and for the first time, she saw fear and loneliness cross and stay there. She raise her hand and caress time's face and "I'll stay" she said softly

The god of time hold frail tighter… never letting go…

And then…

"Frail, frail, I'm here to take you back" vicious yell, then she saw time holding frail lithe body almost crushing her "god of time, you better let her go"

"She's time's keeper, it's a rule that a keeper should remain in the realm of time" he said harshly as soon as he saw the fighting angel

"Frail, he's about to be born very soon, he need's you" vicious said with soft voice "this spoiled god don't need you"

Frail stared at the fighting angel with her wide eyes, and then her heart beat a lot faster as soon as he felt the killing aura of the god of time.

Angel can't win against god… if time and vicious fought right here right now, the chance's of the fighting angel to survive is next to…

Zero

Her body froze as soon as she saw with one sweep, and vicious as on the ground bleeding

"nooooo" she scream "vicious!, time please don't! you'll kill her, please stop" she run toward to the fallen angel

"f-frail, run off now, t-the o-other an-angels i-is w-waiting f-for you o-outside" she said weakly

"stay here keeper, or else all those important to you shall be killed by me, right in front of you!" he said sternly

Frail look at vicious weakly, she hold her lightly and gently, with her shaky voice she said "I'll stay here, please spare her, she's too important to me"

"n-no f-frail" tear's gather in her eye's

She shook her head "I'll be alright vicious" then she lean down and kiss vicious forehead, all of her wound disappear in an instant as her body fade to return to heaven "goodbye my friend" as tears escape her eyes

"you save her" time said with stern voice

"I don't want her to die, nor you to kill" she said softly but tears continue to leak in her clear emerald eyes

She don't want to be there, but if she leave, not only vicious will die but also those who try to save her, if staying here in the realm of time will make sure her friend continue to live, it's a sacrifice she's willing to do…

Even it mean's of staying here in the realm of time

Back at heaven

'darn, he's too strong, now frail will never leave his side knowing that if she leave I'll be dead, what should I do' she wince as she remember the strike the god of time done to her… so powerful

Meanwhile back at the realm of time

Time is beyond piss off; as he was holding a piece of paper with frail suppose to be assignment, he have to strike soon… with a flick of hand, he awoken the demon's in different villager, also included kyuubi of konoha, if the said fox demon woke up that said baby shall be dead and he the god of time will have the keeper's attention… all of it.

"w-what are you doing?"

Time turn around and find frail just a few feet away from him

"im waking up the demon, so that assignment of your disappear"

Frail eye's widen more, as she look down on earth and saw a heart breaking scene…

People dying…

Blood

And naruto

Frail didn't think, she use's her power and spread her wings and was about to descend down on earth…

"You're not going anywhere" time said as he grab frail's arms...

Chain out of no where came out and wrap around frail arms and leg and torso…she try to tug it down but the chain was to tight and tough for her to break free

"I want you to watch how will this mere human die" time said again

"You will see his death"

But frail will never let it happen, with the last will, she did the most impossible thing… she save her most important person

Naruto

Before darkness came to her… to lock her up in that space of nothingness, she saw time run up to her, using his power to stop her from her reckless spell…

But She don't care at all…not anymore

As long as she know's he's alive

Naruto will live

She don't care even it mean she will die

"na-ru-to" was the last word that escape her lips

While the said god of time clench his fist

'naruto will pay for taking you away' he swear that this blond kid will live in pain and loneliness

Meanwhile down on earth

A baby wail louder, while a curse glow from his stomach… the sign of kyuubi's vessel…

The beginning of his loneness

Only he stop crying and start giggling when a gentle breeze caress his cheeks…only to cry again when the said breeze disappear, leaving the baby alone…

And cold

To be continue

realm of time, its not part of heaven, more likely it's a separated world, that only exist for time only for time, and for the keeper

time's companion, lover, (status)

I'm very sorry about this, he was suppose to bodiless, but I got tempted, so now he has a body, time is a god of time, he's the one who control time and what so ever in earth.

That is not her name, its there assign name, her was vigorous since she's very strong, meanwhile frail's name become keeper because of changing status.

There close friends, not a secret lover's I'm sorry if its seems to be an act of a jealous over possessive lover.

Like I said they are angel's here, vigorous is a fighting angel, she's an angel who fight demon, while frail was suppose to be a guardian angel.

Fate, she's a goddess, the one whose assign what the future of a certain people were to happen. She's also the head of the angel's committee. She's also the one who give the angel's assign name.

Vixen: I hope you all like it, I'll continue this very soon, please do review. (wave) I'm also very sorry if it seems to be confusing, but I'll do my best to make it better, and more interesting. Please do bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

The keeper

By; vixen

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any naruto character

Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

The dream

A soft humming could be heard in the air, as sweetness shatter as well…some bird chiping from the tree, and the sound of the breeze blowing softly…

But the calm and peaceful of the interior the place project didn't help the child to calm down instead he was shaking in fear…

Naruto's eye's widen, his small body tremble, knowing some villager's will come out and beat him up, but no one came.

Tears leak out his blue eye's he felt lonely

And cold

As he heard the humming in the air, he fallows it that leads him to the lake…

Her long hair was being played by the soft breeze, while singing a song that warming up his heart…

As she turns her eyes on him…he felt drowning

As the girl sat down on then ground and gesture him to come closer to her…

Without thinking naruto went toward her he rest his head on her lap and closes his eye's

She continues to sing while she was combing his hair…her gentle touches have naruto wanting more…

Somehow he felt peaceful

That in here he won't be hurt anymore

Morning, little naruto aged 7 year old don't want to wake up and leave the comport of his dream, but he knows he cant…he has to get up…he cant stay dreaming can he?

He stood up from his bed and fix it.

He went to the kitchen to see if there is still some cup noodle's… only to found that there is none

He decided to but something to eat…

But as soon as he open the door and left the comport of his home, some villagers spat at him…

'demon'

'monster'

'trash'

Those are the name he was called… and for a seven year old mind… he don't know why

Meanwhile at the realm of time

A certain god was watching the little blond boy… his anger grew more

"I'll make you suffer… I'll make you suffer so bad than all you want is to die" he said to no one

Back on earth

Naruto went toward one of the restaurant to buy some food when

"we don't serve demon's here, go eat in the trash monster" a man yell at him and slap him in the face

The blond kid cried at this point, he don't know why they hate him… they just hate him

He went back to his house but to his surprise on his table was a cup of noodle… he run toward it, to inspect if its real or he's just hallucinating

A smile crept his face when he found out its real…

He gave a silent thank you

He didn't notice the shadow left as soon as she saw naruto eat the cup noodle

'this is the lease I can do for you, the lease I can do in frail's place' a blond girl thought as she disappear in the shadow

Naruto crawl on his bed again to sleep… as soon as he closes his eyes he was back in that same place…

With the same girl… singing his fears away

While his head was resting in her lap and she was combing his hair with her hand he asked

"w-who are you?"

The girl just look at him and smile as she answer the blond boys answer…

Naruto nod as he found out her answer…

"you wont hurt me right?" he asked again as he stared directly in her eyes

She stared at him and caress his cheeks, as tears escape her eye's

'I will never ever hurt you naruto' she said, but naruto never saw her open her mouth but word's came out from her

"can you sing that song again?" he requested

And she complies… singing the song she has always been singing to him even before he was born…

The same song… she has always been singing before she die's and that was a long, long, long time ago.

But it was so long ago… she could not remember much about it…

Only that song she continues to sing…

That song…

She don't remember that, the song she's singing was the song she sang right before she die's

When she die's.

Now she's singing it to calm the fears in his blond child heart…

Maybe somewhere in her mind.. She knows that, that song also calms her heart from fear…

Or maybe she's just to attach to that song to even remember how she learn it… and why she's singing it

Again she look straight in his blue eye's finding some answer she long to see

While he also stared at her… searching for an answer he to want to know..

Both were searching… and

Lost

Then again childish urge cross his mind "you wont leave me ne?" he asked "i dont want to be lonely"

'I wont let you be lonely, as long as you need me, I'll always be here, even if you don't need me anymore, im still here waiting' she said sofly

"you promise?"

'I promise'

"why are you here anyway?" he don't know why he asked that, but he needed to know.

And then

Naruto bolted up and reveal a blue eye's… he was panting… gasping for air

He don't know why…

Nor he ever wanted the dream to end

But each and every time he dreamt of her, when he woke up he was always gasping for air…

But he don't know why…

But on his mind… a thought always linger

'I want to find her… I have to find her'

Vixen: its kina short, but I hope you all like it… please do review… thanks


	3. Chapter 3

The keeper

The keeper

By; vixen

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any naruto character

Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

.

Vixen: thank you for the review… very, very much. As of the question. It'll be answer with this chapter.. hope you all like today's chapter as I pour my heart in this one…

Broken song

It was the same dream, back in the garden near the lake was a girl sitting in the ground and naruto (age seven) has his head resting in her lap

Her hand was combing his blond hair… and singing her favorite song

While naruto has his eye's close and listening

_Are you lost little fox?_

_Are you looking for your way out?_

_Out of this crazy maze_

_That filled so much hate?_

Naruto open his eye's and stared at her emerald one's… as she continue to comb his soft locks

_Why do you cry little fox?_

_Do you miss your mommy lil one?_

_I'll hold you close and whisper this word_

_To cast away your fear_

Naruto reach up and grab a handful of her light brown hair and play with it… he started to twirl it with his finger and continue to play with her soft delicate locks

_Are you cold little fox?_

_Does the wind freeze your nose?_

_Your been trembling all night_

_Please don't frighten anymore_

This time she stops combing his hair, and she caresses his cheeks lightly almost like a feather touches his skin. She still continue singing

_Let me hold you tight_

_And warm up you right_

_Share with me this little embrace_

_To protect you and i_

The she look at him with pleading eye's as tears gather around it

_Please don't cry little fox_

_I'll protect you thru the night_

_I wont let harm get's to you_

_I'll be watching you all night_

Naruto sit up and look at her, as she wipe her tears the leak in her emerald eyes

"why are you crying?"

'i-I don't know, my heart felt hurt' she said without opening her mouth she continue to cry and naruto try to console her

"that song, why do you sing it?"

'i-I don't know, but it'll felt as if someone sang it for me before'

Naruto was about to say something when someone shook him by a shoulder

"naruto, wake up. Naruto" a gentle voice took naruto back from reality

"iruka sensei" he said sleepily

"you have class after lunch, hurry up now" the scarred teacher said…

Iruka become close to the demon vessel just a month ago…after he saw him sitting in a swing while it was raining

After class… iruka was about to go home when he heard someone singing by the swing

'naruto' he thought

_Are you lost little fox?_

_Are you looking for your way out?_

_Out of this crazy maze_

_That filled so much hate?_

_Why do you cry little fox?_

_Do you miss your mommy lil one?_

_I'll hold you close and whisper this word_

_To cast away your fear_

_Are you cold little fox?_

_Does the wind freeze your nose?_

_Your been trembling all night_

_Please don't frighten anymore_

"naruto" he called off

"iruka sensei" he said as he smile

"that was a lovely song" he said as he smile

"frail sing it to me all the time" he stated

"Frail?" iruka asked as he look at naruto

Then naruto took a piece of paper from his bag and show it to iruka, as he took it he saw a girl with light brown hair, and wide emerald eyes… its not a master piece but it was a pleasant to look at (what do you expect to a seven year old boy)

"if you like you can keep it, I'll draw another one" he said as he smile

Iruka mutter a thank you and kept the drawing to himself

As time as passes by, naruto made friends… now he has shikamaru. Chouji and kiba. They all become really close friends.

And he have forget frail

Forget his first important person…

Alone in then space of nothingness that naruto unconsciously cross in his dream to ease his loneness

Frail was left there waiting for naruto to visit again

But he never came…

and never did

frail never hate him, she can never hate him, what ever naruto do, frail can never bring herself to hate her most important person...

She tries singing that song again but she always stop in the middle as she try not to cry

it use to bring calmness in her heart but now... she feel so alone and painful

The pain she feel in her heart grew and grew and it never left, but it continue to grew

And she continue to wait

And wait

Years has come… naruto has become a ninja and was in a team seven, he totally forget that important person who use to be in his side when he is scared, singing him a song to soothed his pain away. When he heard a familiar song ringing in the air. Something remind him of his past, someone important… but he cant remember who

_Are you lost little fox?_

_Are you looking for your way out?_

_Out of this crazy maze_

_That filled so much hate?_

_Why do you cry little fox?_

_Do you miss your mommy lil one?_

_I'll hold you close and whisper this word_

_To cast away your fear_

_Are you cold little fox?_

_Does the wind freeze your nose?_

_Your been trembling all night_

_Please don't frighten anymore_

And found iruka sensei singing it

"iruka sensei, what's that song your singing its lovely" he stated

Iruka look at him and said the word that soon broke him heart

"eh, but you're the one who teaches me that song, you said frial-chan sing you than song or something" he said a bit confuse

"f-frail?" naruto said stupidly, then he remember it, a girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes

Meanwhile right behind the tree a blond girl slump on the ground to what she heard

"frail?" then she shallow and felt a small tug in her heart as she heart her friend name

Meanwhile at the realm of time

The god of time still holding frail as captive, whispering cruel words in her ears

"he has forgathen you, your most important person left you to suffer in the mist of nothingness" then he look at frail face "he don't care about you since he has friends now" then a smile came to him as he saw frail slowly open her eye's a reveal her wide and clear emerald eyes

"he wouldn't care even if you die nor your in pain, he left you so he can play with some kid's he barely know"

He smile in triumph when he saw frail's watering eyes, but his smile fade as he heard her next word

"time… onegai, please kill me now, I want to die, I cant take it anymore" she said in her soft gentle voice "kill me now"

Time hold her tightly, his anger increase as he saw how broken frail is.

Naruto broke her song

Her heart

And her soul.

He's going to pay dearly…

For taking frail completely away from him

To be continue

Vixen: hope you all like it… the song was entitled little fox, its not that good, but I kinna like it, and the song give many meaning's to it as well. Enjoy and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

the keeper

By; vixen

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any naruto character

Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

Vixen: im very sorry it seem's that I been writing vigorous name as vicious.. but they are one and the same, one chapter 1. Vigorous stand for strength and vicious stand for evil. Im very sorry for the error. I'll try my best to keep it in minimum.

Elemental dragon swordman: thank you very much for the review; I hope you continue to patronize the keeper. Again thank you.

The new ninja

Its been two an half years… since Uchiha Sasuke left and betray Konoha for power and need for revenge… to kill his older brother Uchiha Itachi

This said need for power almost cost the life of his best friend, the number one prankster of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto at the Valley of end.

And said need to kill his brother to avenge for massacring there entire clan… that traumatizes him for life that turns him into a monster…

A monster

If given a thought, he has a choice… to sunk lower and kills his brother for wrong intention or to protect his new family and give justice his clan in rightful way.

But he chooses to gain power by sinking lower…

He went to Orochimaru

The people of Konoha, has accepted the fact that oh-so-beloved Uchiha survivor has betray them

And will be a part of those who want to annihilate them

The one that they adore, love and worship shall one day will kill them.

Haruno Sakura at first she was devastated that the one she love whole heartedly left, she even asked her blond friend to bring him back…back to her.

But now, she has move on. She discovers that there is still life without Sasuke. She focus more on her studies, she's getting along with Ino again, she and Naruto become closer, and now she finally giving a sweet nice guy a chance…she's dating rock lee…finally

Hatake Kakashi; he couldn't believe it, his most favorite student betray them, there village, him…his teacher. And try to kill his teammate with the jutsu he taught him with. At first he couldn't forgive himself but after a while he realize… its up to Sasuke the route to choose… no matter how much Kakashi push him in the right way…

In the end of the day…its up to sasuke to drown in the darkness

And finally uzumaki naruto, sasuke's best friend, the one who desperately trying to save him from drowing more to darkness. The one who almost die at the valley of end when sasuke drive a chidori in his chest. The one who still holding on to their bond.

Yes. He was betrayed, but naruto is always forgiving by heart. Even sasuke.

Naruto been training really hard, after two and half years he come back home and the villagers welcome him with open arms along with his friends, comrade, teacher, Iruka and Tsunade.

The fifth Hokage…waited for him to return home…

Home

After a few days off, Naruto was requested at the Hokage's office, but he decide that there still time and there no need to hurry, he took a longer way, he walk.

While walking he passes by at the Ichiraku and decided to eat some ramen

Ah ramen… oh sweet heavenly ramen…

About to enter the ramen shop he then collided to another person

Blue eyes met blue eyes

Naruto gape at the person in front of him. Her blond hair has reached right at her chin cut messily but it creates a delicate wave that frames her face perfectly. Her eyes were piercing in summer blue she also has a sun kisses skin.

What bother Naruto (and making gawk at the blond girl was) the two of them has the very same shade of blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. It's like a Naruto in female form…

When he notice she stood up, he stood up as well and dusted his cloths "sorry about that" he said

Then she look at him her eyes widen a bit, then it grew sad and "sorry, I wasn't looking" then she left.

As he sat down and order some miso ramen, the old man spoke "you notice that blond girl?"

He just nod as he remember her

"im as surprise as you are, if I didn't know better I'll say that she was your twin or something"

It made naruto gape at the old man and think at what he has say 'a twin eh' but he dismiss the thought fast, it he has a relative wouldn't at least know it? But you wouldn't know since he is a demon vessel and all, maybe he has some relative living in konoha that he didn't know, but the villager grow nicer to him aren't they? Hmm

After eating his beloved ramen he went back to his walk then he crossroad to

"oi, dog breath" he yell

"Whisker face" kiba insulted back happily glad to see his friend "heading to the office eh"

"yeah" he said shortly then he pat akamaru's head, kiba's dog grew so huge, so freakingly huge "I wonder what the old woman want from me?"

Kiba just smirk at him at that

"anyway don't wanna keep the old lady waiting, bye kiba" he said

"sure, bye naruto" he left

As he arrive at the hokage's office shizune was waiting for him

She smile sweetly at him and "tsunade-sama is waiting for you naruto-kun, go ahead inside"

Naruto went to the door and knock three times when he heard a 'come in' reply he open the door and went inside

"Hey Obaasan wat'z up?"

"You ungrateful brat! Don't call me old!" she slams her fist on the table, scaring the poor bird that resting right outside her window.

"Why did you summon me anyway?"

Then she cough a few times then she gesture at a corner "we have a new ninja, she just arrive yesterday, I want you to show her around, to familiarize with"

As Naruto turn around he came face to face with…

The same blond girl from earlier at the ichiraku ramen shop

He point his finger at her while stuttering "y-your t-that g-girl f-from e-earlier"

Tsunade look at the two blond amusedly "ah yes, Naruto, this is Takamura Kayako, She's a chuunin from shadow village, she's a year older than you as well"

Now Naruto taking a good look at her now 'she really does look like me'

"Kayako-san this is Uzumaki Naruto, He'll be giving you a tour around the village, ask him anything"

The blond girl look at the blond boy and bow slightly by the waist "it's a pleasure to be you're an acquaintance Uzumaki-san"

Naruto shook his head "just call me Naruto"

"Naruto it is" she said with a slight smile but with equal sad and pain eyes.

Then tsunade shoo the two blond "now you two leave and I have lot's of work to finish"

But Naruto yell back before the door closes "you mean drinking sake, I'll tell Shizune-san"

Even thought the door is still close he could still hear Tsunade yell and curse inside

After they left Naruto start there tour around the village

"so your new here eh"

"hn"

"actually I never expected that the blond girl I bupm earlier is a new ninja"

"hn"

"You like ramen too?"

"hn"

"you remind me someone whose totally annoying"

"hn"

"is that all you can say?"

Kayako look at him and "sorry Naruto-san"

The demon vessel sigh "its alright, anyway are you alone?"

Naruto didn't notice it but she become tense then she look at him "I'm with my sister, Atsuko" she said quietly almost like a whisper

Naruto's interest perk a bit "oh, is she's a ninja too?"

She shook her head "no, she isn't"

Naruto didn't push the topic there, tour was so quite, the only one who speak was naruto neither naming a certain establishment, location, building and historical place such as the hokage's monument.

On there way they met kiba shikamaru and chouji.

Four boys exchange greeting (more likely kiba and naruto since shikamaru said troublesome with chouji just munch some chips)

"oh by the way im here touring our new ninja, this is Takamura kayako-san" he gesture to his left side

When the three boys finally notice here, they all have blushes on there faces

The first one to speak was "t-this is not one of you clone in sexy no jutsu ne naruto? Coz dang she's hot" kiba said stupidly

Naruto just smile knowing he's not the only one who make himself look dumb right in front of her "nope she's a new ninja, you can conpirm it with Tsunade Ba-san"

Then to his surprise, kiba was right next to the blond girl flirting "yo! Inuzuka Kiba at your service, this one is akamaru, im one of Naruto's friends. If you need anything and I mean anything (wink) just ask me"

"pleasure to meet you kiba-san"

Skikamaru snore at kiba lame to flirt "so troublesome, Nara Shikamaru"

"Pleasure to be you acquaintance Shikamaru-san"

Then they notice someone didn't introduce them self and the blond girl is now looking at him, Shikamaru elbow him, then he whisper into his ear "introduce yourself Chouji"

"i-i-i-i-i-m c-cc-c-c-houji" he manage to choke his name

But to there surprise, Kayako went to chouji took his hand and shook it with ease "im Kayako, nice to meet you chouji" she said and smile at him

Chouji blush hotly.

Kiba continue to smirk still not catching up

While shikamaru made a conclusion already 'Chouji, you lucky dog, manage to snag without an effort'

Just like one plus one Chouji is interested with kayako as much as kayako is interested with chouji, still kiba could catch up with that

Chouji continue to blush, while kiba continue to flirt. And naruto he stood there watching all the drama that's happening right before his own very eyes.

To be continue

Vixen: another chapter has finished… I'll try my best on next chapter… Woohoo, I'm sorry if it took long to update. I hope everyone like this one, and hoping I could get more review, I'll appreciate it greatly. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

The keeper

By; vixen

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any naruto character

Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

elemental dragon swordman: thank you for the another review, hope you continue to patronize the keeper, i'll try my best to make the story be ore interesting.

Kayako and atsuko

after introducing the blond girl to chouji, kiba and shikamaru, they continue their tour...

"what ya think of them?" naruto asked to his silent companion

The blond girl stop on her track as she think a little and then "shikamaru-san, accurate, smart, lazy, but good at decision making, kiba-san agile, strong, friendly, energetic, and chouji" a smile appear in her lips "strong and cute"

"eh"

"is chouji's dating someone?" she asked

"not that I know" he said, while kayako just nod "why'd you ask anyway?"

"oh nothing, shall we continue our tour, naruto-san" she said, naruto just nod and continue to lead the way

After a few hour

"I guess that's everything, if you have any question, or need anything just ask me" he said

She just nod "I have to leave now, thank you for lending me you time, I appreciate it greatly" she said as she bow slightly by the waist

Naruto just grin and said "well see yeah around then"

Then the blond girl disappear with the poof of smoke, leaving a blond boy. Naruto anyway went to the ichiraku's ramen shop to have his dinner.

Meanwhile at the hokage's office

Shizune place a cup of oolong tea on tsunade's table "are you sure about this ninja, tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade put down the document she's reading and look at shizune "hai, just trust me on this, this girl is going to play a very vital role in konoha and naruto's life" she said

"naruto-kun's life?"

"you'll figure it'll out" she said as she continue to read a certain document

Name: Takamura Kayako  
Age:16 year old  
Level: Chuunin  
Village: Shadow Village  
About: excellent at the field of combat both in close and distant, agile, strong and master of earth jutsu, fire jutsu and forbidden jutsu.

"yeah good for konoha and naruto" she said to her self "tomorrow, we'll give kayako and naruto a mission together" she said then she snicker

"hai tsunade-sama" shizune said and ignore the snicker that escape the blond woman's lips

Meanwhile

Naruto spotted some familiar faces again, mainly shikamaru, kiba and chouji

"whisker face, er I mean naruto my friend, how'd yeah been, did kayako-chan say anything or mention me to you?" kiba utter then he blush thinking about the beautiful blond girl

Naruto think for a moment then " er I think he mention or rather say chouji is cute"

In an instant chouji drop his bag of chips and blush "d-d-d-did she say s-s-s-something a-a-aabout me?"

"troublesome"

"eh? She mention chouji?, how about me? Did she mention me?"

Naruto think more deeper on this but he couldn't remember "heheh sorry guys can't remember everything she say althought I remember her asking if chouji is dating anyone"

This time chouji choke and his face go red all thought the ear

This time shikamaru smirk at his friend luck, while kiba continue to whine.

Meanwhile back at the apartment kayako's renting she saw her sister lifeless form on the corner of the room, the whole room is dark and cold

Her eye grew sad "I'm back atsuko" she said, but atsuko remain unmoving in a corner her eye's were blank and lifeless.. she flick the switch and the light flowed in the room, then she saw her, the miserable estate of her sister...

she went toward her and sank on her knees, her eye's soften as her eyes stared at atsuko's face

Atsuko's eyes move and look up to kayako, recognition came, she smile back at her, while kayako eye's widen and grew sad at this, her knee's went weak just seeing Atsuko smiling, but not to her, but to the person she's seeing… in the last sheared of her memory

atsuko gesture her lap, and kayako rest her head on atsuko's lap, while she started to comb kayako's blond hair

Kayako notice a little twinkle of life in atsuko's eye's in this estate

"welcome back naruto" she said with a smile, as she continue to comb kayako's blond hair

Emerald eye's met blue eyes

Kayako blink her tears away and said in her choke voice "I'm back frail"

she could believe it, why time has to punish frail such as this, breaking her to be his

flash back

two and half years ago, after hearing that naruto met frail, she went back to the realm of time and saw the most heart breaking, that's happeing that taking place...

"kill me, please i want to die" frail said with her hurt and gentle voice

"if it mean's of removing your pain and being mine, i shall grant you, your peace of mind" he lift his arm to the air, frail's body lifted and floated in the air,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" vigorous yell, "STOP IT"

with the sudden noise, time lose its grasp and drop Frail's body in the ground, eye's went lifeless, body unmoving

vigorous run toward her and cuddle her litle form in her arm "What did you do? WHAR DID YOU DO TO HER?" she yell again at time

"she want to die, but i cant kill her" he then look at frail, then his eyes widen as the blond angel shriek as well when frail started to scream in pain

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO HER THEN"

"i erase her memory of this world" he said coldly "then she wont remember that kid and she'll stay here with me"

vigorous face's went pale and tears spill in her blue eye's "if you erase all of her memory in this world, then you just left the momory of her is earth, where she suffer the most, pain and betray, living her with nothing but the memory before the people murder her...before she die..." vigorous stared hard at the face of god, who turn pale and eyes widen "you failed god of time, now, you'll lost her forever" and vigorous and frail dissapear from the realm of time, leaving a certain god lost.

end of flash back

"i'm sorry frail, i couldn't protect you" she said as tears fall from her eye's

while frail look at kayako's eye's lovingly "would you like me to sing you a lalluby naruto?" she asked

vigorous/Kayako just nodded...

again in her mind run 'i'm sorry frail i couldn't protect you, but this time i will do everything, to keep you away from time'

To be continue

Vixen: im sorry if it's a bit short, but I'll do better in the next chapter, believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

The keeper

The keeper

By; vixen

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any naruto character

Summary: she was suppose to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

.

Vixen: (^_^) I just got out of the hospital after an operation on my leg (it hurt like so much, even thought the doctor numb them you can still feel it) anyway its getting better now. Although I'm having a hard to think how I shall write this one since the pain was painful, and my mom won't let me out of her sight.

Elemental dragon swordman: your been patronizing the keeper since I started it and reviewing as well. As a token of appreciation, would you mind if I made you a part of this story? I kinna need a new character for the up coming chapter. Hope you respond soon. Ne.

The mission

Two blond was busy jumping from tree to tree, one blond who's speeding too much while the other tries to keep up. But this blond failed as he jump from a branch his leg gave in and he started to fall…

'This gonna hurt I bet' that he didn't notice as he close his eyes, he didn't notice paper's pilar chasing him as his body touches the ground …

As his mind drifted back from the earlier event.

~Earlier that day~

" A Mission?" both blond yell in unison that Tsunade have to cover her ears

"yes a mission Naruto-Kun, Kayako-san" she alredy knew what Naruto's reaction on this, what surprise her was Kayako's Reaction and the similarities this two's has 'almost the same but not quite'

Naruto almost yell with glee ' a mission finally woohoo'

Meanwhile 'a mission? B-but what about Atsuko? She'll be all alone at home'

And then "hey you mention yesterday ya have a sister, she'll be alright?"

This time Tsunade become curious, she heard Kayako has a sister but haven't met the girl yet

"Yeah, I was just thinking…hmmm never mind" as she shook her head

"Anyway this mission just a delivering mission" tsunade show them a scroll "the two of you shall be delivering this scroll to the sand village" then she look at Naruto "and hand it over to the kazekage himself" (to gaara-chan cough cough I mean Kun gaara-kun cough cough I mean san gaara-san)

Naruto's thought cut off as he felt something catches him as he open his eyes and reveal his summer sky eyes and look down he realize something

First he's still in mid air

Second a big hand was holding him

Third said hand was made of paper…solidify

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he yells so loud

The blond girl just snort "if your leg is tired you should have let me know"

Naruto look at Kayako with hopeful eye "so were slowing down just a bit?" even his voice was hopeful

Kayako jut look away "we cant, we have to finish it now…if your leg wont move" she was holding a piece of paper then all of a sudden it took a shape of a huge cat "you can ride him, just hold on tight since he move just as fast as I can"

The hold hand that was holding naruto brought him higher and place him on the huge paper cat then the huge hand crumbles into piece and get's carried by the breeze

"Why we are in such a hurry, the sand village is very far. I don't think we can arrive them today and get back at konoha on the same day as well." He says his voice was lace with tiredness

Kayako look at Naruto her blue eyes show pain and worried "my sister Atsuko she's…" then she turn her back on him "atsuko is mentally unstable…im afraid something might happen to her while im away" she said then she hold her self tighter

Naruto look at her and pitied her and yet he felt envious… to have a family…

Meanwhile back at Konoha at blond girl house…

A lone figure stir from its slumber from a futon…. As her eye open and reveal a wide and clear emerald eyes... a blond blur pass by the window

Atsuko tilt her head to the side her eyes remain lifeless but as the blond blur passes by again recognition came into them and bring them back into the state of life

"naruto" she said softly as she stood up… her bare feet touches the floor and gentle glide into them…

Leaving the house bare footed

Fallowing the blond blur that catch her interest and able to pull her out of the stance of nothingness

She was too engross with the blond blur she didn't even realize she left the house and heading into the deep of the forest…

Still calling the name that can pull her out of nothingness

"naruto"

As the two blond arrive at the sand village Kayako stood proudly… they been able to arrive that day and if they travel today on the same speed… they would be able to get back at Konoha at night

Naruto jump off the huge paper cat but his leg gave in he immediately grab the cat to steady himself

"I'm very sorry for this inconvenient Naruto-san, but as I told my sister was not well at the moment that is why I needed to finish this mission as soon as I can"

Naruto just nod at his companion… he too would be worried sick if someone important to him was left all alone when there not well.

"Kayako maybe we could grab something to eat before we leave today" he wasn't whining no he wasn't

And kayako knew that and she just nod at him… Naruto is a human of course… there energy is limited and so is there power…

While she's an angel… her energy and power was greater than a human.

And so… that mere traveling was nothing to her

Fighting demon was more complicated that this mission… but what stressing her was the one she left back at Konoha

'Atsuko'

At the forest Atsuko continue to fallow the blond blur…

The gentle breeze played with her long silky light brown hair… emerald eyes gleam true the sun light…

A sweet smile was plaster thru her face…

"Naruto wait" she said gently her long and shapely arm try to reach the blur light.

But it was out off her reach..

The light was teasing her… hypnotizing her to fallow

"Naruto, please wait" she said gently and again she continue to fallow the blur light

meanwhile Kayako and Naruto arrive at the office of kazekage

Gaara was at his table and looking at the two almost identical blond

Naruto greet his friend energetically "gaara, how ya been?" with his sweet and wide smile

Kayako just stood there

Gaara just look at his friend and co vessel then he coughs "doing fine naruto" then he took a scroll from his drawer and show it to the two blond "take it and bring it safely to the hokage" he said

The two vessel exchange pleasantries while the blond girl just stood there and wishes for them to finish quickly.

And then

"how about some ramen before you two left, im sure your both famished?

Naruto just nod eagerly while Kayako just fallow…

Atsuko continue to fallow the blur light that she didn't notice that she's at the cliff…

The light continue to tease the green eyed girl slowly leading her at the cliff…

As soon as atsuko about to grab the blur light… that the blur light was getting further and furter away from her grasp

She was falling down and fast.

She closes her eyes like it was meant to be…

And waited for her to land on the hard ground

At the ramen shop

Kayako drop her chopstick her face turn pale Naruto and Gaara both turn and look at her

"ya alright kayako?" Naruto asked

"Atsuko…something bad happen to atsuko" as she hold her hand close to her heart "we have to get back at konoha…Naruto-san we have too…right now" she said fearfully

"that would be impossible…it would take half a day even in top speed to get back at Konoha" Gaara said

Her blue eyes watered as she look up in the sky "we can make it…if we leave now we can make it before the sun started to set"

"Impossible" both vessel said at the blond girl

Until she felt a soft breathing that tickle her face and strong arm wrap around her lithe frame…

As she open her eyes and sees her savior…

Vixen: wooaahh its done (wipe fore head) heheheh well I hope everyone will like and and please do review thanks…


	7. Chapter 7

The keeper

By; vixen

Summary: she was supposed to be the vessel's angel, but because of time, said vessel's was alone and in pain, because time find out that the said angel was in love with the vessel. What will happen now? Will he continue to mess naruto's life and continue to claim what isn't his to begin with?

Pairing: naruto/occ

Vixen: I been watching xxx-holic much… oh there nothing much to do than to watch anime and getting spoiled.

And so... this disclaimer was created

Disclaimer: a black haired girl with matching black eyes came in the Yuuko's shop (a witch and owner of a wish shop that grant wishes-xxx holic-)

Yuuko: what is it that you wish for child?

Vixen: are you sure you can grant me this wish?

Yuuko: Im a powerful witch. Any wish that is wishes here can be granted, so long that your willing to pay.

Vixen: I have nothing much…all I could offer is my right eye

Yuuko: (examine the eye) then I'll be please to say…I'll accept this payment. What is it that you wish for child?

Vixen: (almost a whisper and lace with hesitancy) ownership of Naruto-Kun

Yuuko: (close her eyes) im sorry child…that wish is one of the wishes I cant grant

Vixen: (near tear) even if I include my voice?

Yuuko: even if you include your both arm…this wish can't be granted

Vixen: I understand…(stood) I'll be leaving now (left)

Watanuki: Yuuko-san why didn't you grant that girl's wish (serve sa'ke)

Yuuko: (took and sip a sa'ke) because my dear Watanuki-kun, that one is a fangirl.

Watanuki: (scratch his head) oh

Yuuko: for that I cant grant her wish or so the other wishes of other fan girls that include any anime they wish for ownership. Say it watanuki-kun

Watanuki: Vixen-chan Don't own Naruto Or any Naruto character. Thank you

Elemental dragon swordman: thank you very review. Hope you like this chapter.

The swordman

Until she felt a soft breathing that tickle her face and strong arm wrap around her lithe frame…

As she open her eyes and sees her savior…

She tilts her head to the side and smile sweetly at him as her hand reach up and touches his cheek gently as if she touch him roughly he would shatter and will be lost as she utter the name of who will forever be in her heart.

"naruto"

The silver haired man just gape at the girl he just rescue

'what the?' he thought. As the girl continue to caress his cheeks

Her blue eyes watered as she looks up in the sky "we can make it…if we leave now we can make it before the sun started to set"

"Impossible" both vessel said at the blond girl

"Nothing is impossible" she said as she took out a few piece of paper and then it molded and form a huge paper cat…are you coming Naruto-san?" she said her voice was lace with worried yet hold so much authority. As if saying 'LETS GO OR ELSE'

Naruto just let go a sigh and nod at her, then he bid Gaara goodbye before he ride the paper cat again and hold on tight.

"well be going a lot more faster than we are earlier Naruto-san" she said not even looking at her companion

"bring it on" Naruto said as he grab on tight on the molded paper cat just to make sure he wont fall off as the cat travel on the same speed as this blond girl…

'I just wish I wont thrown up as we travel' he silently wishes

And then they were off

Traveling on unbelievable speed

His dark brown eye stared at the emerald eye of the girl he was still holding

He has silver hair that's pass a bit to his chin but barely reach his shoulder they were cut a bit messily and a bit wild yet it make his face more attractive and good to look at. his eyes were so beautiful a bit rounded with sharp corner in shade of dark brown almost like a chocolate. His skin was sun kisses and a form of a man whose experience in a field of combat.

And for a mortal

He was good looking

Good looking indeed…

Again with his dark brown eyes he stared at the girl who still caresses his face lightly…

"Naruto"

His eyes widen even more at what she just said

"ano…" he started "im not Naru…" but he was cut off

"We found you…now face us or you shall face your doom along with that girl" five masked man appear and circle the two.

The silver haired man sigh, annoyance clearly written "not again" he said boredly as he place down the girl and make sure she wont be endanger because of him… he hold his trusting blade and run toward his enemy

While traveling…naruto remember something

"hmm we took a scroll from gaara ne kayako?" he asked more like confirming

Said blond girl still continue her speed jumping from tree to tree

"yeah"

"but… what about our mission?"

"what about it?"

Naruto close his eyes as he notice that that there going fast even more "our mission is to send a scroll to sand village"

"the kazekage already has it…I gave him the scroll before we left his office, your to warp up with the greeting and ramen to notice, and don't worry I have the scroll he asked to gave to our hokage" she said longly

"ah" naruto finally said, glad that they didn't fail.

he strike with one swipe from his enemy in front of him and took it down with one attack before the said enemy was knock out…he twist his body a bit to his right to counter attack the enemy who was holding two sword… with the use of his long blade to stop the blow and use his long and strong leg to give the man a kick and send him stumbling to the ground.

Meanwhile the girl continues to watch…

And then

A man who was swipe earlier was came face to face with atsuko and a maniac smile grace his face

"hello there little one" he said

Atsuko tilt her head to the side and said "hello" before her hand reach up and touches that man's face to caress

That makes that man smirk. He wraps his arms around atsuko small waist and holsters her back to her feet and said "you're coming with me"

And then she gave him her sweetest smile she could offer

Meanwhile the swordman notice something was off as he realize that one enemy was missing… as he turn around he saw that a said enemy took a hold on that strange girl and kidnap her…

With ease

Since she's very much willing

This make drive him into rampage and swear to beat them into pulp and get that girl back to give her an endless lecture of talking to people she don't know.

As he push back a few strand of silver hair away from his handsome face

With his shoring dark brown eyes.

With a hint of danger and a promises of pain.

He has a black hair with matching black eyes… a scar running down from his cheeks down near to lips…tan skin and a bulky body.

Then he stared down to the girl he was holding captive

Long light brown hair that was silky and soft, milky white skin that smooth and very soft and delicate to the touch. Her moistly red lips and those wide emerald eyes. Driving him mad.

His eyes feasted on his captive

Her kimono was in color of light pink that only reach her knee, with short sleeve…but since it was wore a bit loose and also not tied well… her swan like neck and a bit of her shoulder was expose…

Showing a bit more of flesh to an already mad man

He lick his lips…he's getting excited by a minute.

Innocent and delicate

Beautiful and helpless

And she was his kind of prey.

His name was yuenji

He places her down and sat close to her… he grin at what she did next…

She caress his cheeks almost lovingly

"Eager are we ne…little one?"

To his surprise her hand travels down to his lips and outline it shape and caress it gently.

And smile at him and said with her sweet voice "im so happy you're here"

Just like kayako anticipated they had been able to get back home before the sun started to set.

She and naruto went straight back to her house…Naruto already wanted to ask her what's wrong but kept his mouth shut since the fear and worried in her eyes were clear.

As she open the door to reveal the gloomy room…

"Atsuko" she yell almost desperately searching for the girl she left earlier

Yet no one answered back as she collapse on her knees as she saw all the protection paper she use to guard the girl was destroy.

Someone came in and destroy all of it and maybe took Atsuko

And yet she could not find strength to stand up again to search for her.

She almost broke downright then and there until a hand in her shoulder waken her up

"let's look for her" Naruto Said

A silverhaired sword man broke into a run searching for the emerald eyed girl he rescrue earlier to rescue again from his enemy

'wait for me…I'll save you and send you back to that ked your been calling' he thought

Yuenji caress the girls' shoulder that smooth to his touch…

The girl shivers a bit

Then he grab her shoulder and he started to inches forward to move the distance between him and her

Her eyes widen a bit…

Vixen: woohoo, what ya think? Did you like it? Please review.

(O_o) HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY (o_O)


End file.
